Kagerou Days oneshot songfic
by mizukilen
Summary: Kendall has to wake up everyday and watch his friend, Carlos, get killed over and over. But why? My first song fic. Rated T for morbid reasons.


**Me: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry I'm not working on Stunner Shades, but I don't know where to go with it. But I do have another story to give you (one-shot or not). Based on the song Kagerou Days (Heat-Haze Days) sung by Miku or Gum and Len or whoever really sings the song. xp Why are there so many covers? Anyway, I don't own Vocloid or BTR. Don't forget to rate, leaving whatever kind of comment you would like. Can't wait to hear from you all. Oh and if you ever find my poll (it's on my profile), take it. It would mean a lot to me. **

**Carlos/James: WE GONNA FIGHT THE POWER! **

**Me:...Okayyyyy...while they "fight the power" I'm gonna ask that, if some of you guys have read Stunner Shades, you can help me. You can send me a privet message here or you can find me on twitter, mizuki_rinjin, and annoy me there with some hair-brained scheme that would be sooooo awesome! Because none of my friends out of the screen like BTR.**

**Logan: That's because all your friends are guys.**

**Me: Logie, shut up! Anyway, hope you like this! Luv ya'll.**

**~Lindsay **

It was the 15th of August around 12:30 when the guys decided to go back to their home of 2J. Carlos was the first to think of it, wondering what Mama Knight was fixing for their lunch. Soon school was going to start back up for the four friends and they wanted to spend as much time together outside as they could. That was why they where at the park.

Logan wanted to play a game of soccer. "Shorts verses Talls," Carlos called. Kendall laughted at him and nodded at the idea while James pouted. Not only was Carlos an exceltent hockey player, but he was also a killer soccor player. His Papi wanted his son to be a soccor player like his other brothers, but Carlos chose hockey instead. He felt at home on the ice with his friends and that's where he wanted to stay. Something that Kendall admired about his friend.

Kendall took a look at his watch and saw that they needed food. "Hey, race you to the Woods!" James called out to his friends. Kendall's feet rushed underneath him on the grass as he ran. The whole world around him blurred a little and he let out a whoop until Carlos rushed past him.

Carlos ran out to the road. The light said it was okay for people to cross and Carlos was half-way to the other side when a horn blared. Kendall watched as his friend stopped where he was and looked around. Green eyes widened as a car swerved on the road. A drunk driver was pressing down hard on the horn for the Carlos to move, but the boy was stuck in his place like a deer in headlights.

His friends watched as the car slammed into the latino's body as the sounds of crushed bones and the smell of blood filled the air. A voice whispered into Kendall's ear. "This is not a dream," it whispered as his world suddenly turned black.

Kendall woke with a start, sitting up on his bed. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. The dream was just so real to the green eyed teen. He could still hear his friend's bones crushing and the smell of blood hung in the air. He shivered as he wrapped the blanket around him. Suddenly the door opened to James. "Kendy, time to...are you okay?" The taller boy rushed over to his shaking friend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

All Kendall could do was nod. He was trying his best not to worry his friend, but the horror was playing over and over in his head. It wouldn't leave him alone. "Wh-what time is it?" His voice was still shaky, but he was regaining control.

"Almost nine. And before you ask, today is the 14th." James rubbed the boy's back. "Now, get dress. We're going to the park."

The blond froze. "The park? Why?"

"Where's the soccer ball?"

At the park, Kendall felt edgy. He tried to be his normal self for his friends, but it was hard. Hard because he kept noticing small things. People from his dream where there. Camille reading her script under the tree, Tyler hiding in the trash can, Guitar Dude playing random notes from his spot from the tree, even the random girl walking her dogs. All the same.

But he didn't want to think like that.

"Hey," Jame's suddenly yelled out. "Race you to the Woods!" Carlos started running, sending Kendall's heart pumping with fear. _Just like the dream_, he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Carlos starting to run past him. Kendall looked ahead and suddenly saw the car.

_The car that killed Carlos._

Taking a leap of faith, the blond tackled the latino to the ground, watching the car drive away.

"Kendall, what the hell?" Carlos wiggled under his friend. "Get off. Your heavy."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief as he rolled of his friend. Logan and James caught up with the other two as they were brushing off the grass off their pants. On the way to the Palm Woods, the four band members were laughing and talking about nothing. Carlos looked over and saw a corn dog stand. "I'll go get some," he called to his friends.

The tall blond smiled. Corn dog and saving his friend's life. It was a good day. He watched Carlos walk over to the seller, ready to pay for the dogs. The seller smile and there, in front of everyone, pulled out a gun and shot the short boy in the head. Time slowed for Kendall as he watched Carlos fall to the ground. "You can't win," said a boy that bumped into Kendall. Before the world turned black, Carlos's head rolled, catching the blond's eyes.

_Carlos was smiling._

Suddenly Kendall woke up and found himself in his own bed. But it wasn't the last. The only things that would change was the date and how Carlos would die. On the 15th, car accident. On the 14th, elevator accident. On the 15th, drowning. No matter how Kendall changed it, his friend would always die. And the boy would pop up telling him there was nothing he could do. Something had to change. Something more.

It was insanity watching Carlos die over and over. Kendall couldn't keep living like this. He was going to lose it. This was too much death for a teen to go threw. He was tired of everything. Hiding tears from his friends, knowing Carlos was going to die, all of it made him hate waking up.

It was August 15th again. Carlos was walking ahead, about to cross the road, when Kendall saw him. The random boy. The clue that Carlos was about to die again. Looking around as fast as he could the blond saw it. An 18-wheeler, speeding down the road. Right for the short latino.

If he pulled Carlos back, he would die another way. Kendall knew because he tried before. _But,_ Kendall thought to himself, _something had to be done._

Seconds before the truck, the tall blond pushed his friend out of the way, smiling as Carlos turned around. Just as Kendall felt himself being hit, he thought he could hear Carlos screaming something. Something important.

Carlos awoke with tears in his eyes. He looked around his room, finding the teddy bear Kendall gave him for his tenth birthday. Holding it close, the latino broke down. "I failed again," he whimpered to the teddy bear as his eyes fell on the strange boy in the corner.

The one Carlos always sees before Kendall dies.


End file.
